


【授权翻译】如明灯映照长夜

by MeCreater



Series: 鬼泣翻译作品 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4D4N4V, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Demonic Pacts, Eventual Threesome, Fluff, Gen, Implied twinset, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prince Nero, Wolf Demons DV, implied established relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCreater/pseuds/MeCreater
Summary: 住在皇宫里向来是一段令人压抑烦闷的经历，上到严苛的时间表和日程安排，下到无时无刻看守着他的护卫。比起过去的任何时候，这里的生活都更加紧张周密，即使他已经在这里生活了好几年——他已经当了好多年“国王的私生子”，而直到六个月前皇室才承认他的身份。从那一刻起，对Nero而言，一切都在同时向着好与坏这两个极端发展，而他仍然在自己身份的剧变中努力地找寻着生活的平衡。其中一部分，就是适应他的两个新晋贴身侍卫【1】，自他恢复身份后不久便与他签订契约的两条战狼：Dante和Vergil。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 鬼泣翻译作品 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598722
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like a light in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683047) by [devilsalwayscry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsalwayscry/pseuds/devilsalwayscry). 



> 原文名：like a light in the dark
> 
> 原作者：devilsalwayscry
> 
> 校对：Raye
> 
> 【译者的话】
> 
> 很重要的特别申明：作者在tag上标注了“Eventual Threesome”，“DN”以及“DV”（AO3上不管攻受都是一个标签），大家注意避雷！但目前还很清水。（当然，如果是互攻就不存在这种问题了，其实洋妹子不少人对这些分得都不太细）。
> 
> 在AO3上看到这篇文的时候我非常兴奋——无论是作者本身对于Nero、Dante、Vergil性格和行为的把控，还是这篇文章设定的新颖，都让人感觉眼前一亮，一口气读完会有意犹未尽的感觉。其中，我最喜欢的就是由原来的“长辈DV，晚辈N”变为“王子N，侍卫DV”的这种身份上的转化带来的反差感，以及两兄弟有趣的互动，都非常有意思。
> 
> 为了贴合非母语者的阅读习惯，我在翻译时根据文意对连接词，语序，分段，标点符号等做了小幅度的调整；另外，原文V和D的种族是“warwolf”，直译过来就是“战狼”而非“werewolf”的狼人，虽然“战狼”（因为某个显而易见的原因）可能会让人感到有点奇怪，我还是选择了它的本义。与此同时，如果有读者发现我的翻译有什么纰漏，请务必提醒我，我会尽快修改，非常感谢。
> 
> 据作者所说，这篇文章还有后续，不过目前这是一支独苗。如果有后续，我也会尽量争取翻译出来的，且都上传这个合集里。如果这篇翻译能够得到原作十分之一的精髓，那就再好不过了。 
> 
> 最后，非常感谢原作者的支持以及校对君Raye的帮助。

////Nero回到自己的房间，甩上门，便立刻脸朝下地瘫在了床上。

他这可能是在闹脾气——他绝对是在闹脾气——但，看在老天爷的份上，他根本不在乎。

六个小时的会议，两个小时的格斗课，外加因为搞砸了一切被Credo指责了整整一个半小时......这一切都让他受够了，现在，他认为自己就算任性一点也没关系。

他甚至还没吃晚饭，虽然这得怪他自己——他实在是烦透了Credo,以至于他拒绝和皇室成员们共进晚餐，而是一路气势汹汹地杀回自己房间里，迫切地想要远离这座该死的城堡里所有人不满的目光。

但......好吧，因此而感到后悔也是很正常的，因为此刻他在火冒三丈的同时还饿得不行，这就意味着他今晚将会非常、非常恼火。

然而，出于很多种原因，灰溜溜地下楼去找厨师要点东西吃是绝对不可能的事，Nero的自尊心不允许他这么做。当然，也是出于一个很显而易见的事实：人们还不太喜欢Nero。

早在他被Credo的家族正式收养，并且为自己突然冠上的“王族”名号而不知所措的时候，他就知道这会是自己将要面对的最大的难题。说真的，他一点儿都不惊讶。但“知道”和“实际面对”完全是两码事，Nero发现，“皇室成员集体对他的不信任”这个事实正沉重地压在他的肩头。

没有尽头的课程，他哥哥对于将自己教育得“合格得体”的迫切意愿，以及他认为自己永远没法实现的、令人感到窒息压抑的期望.....这一切，让Nero只想在墙里挖个洞逃走。

嘟囔着发了点牢骚，Nero翻过身来，盯着上方的床幔。

要是他能离开城堡——天啊，哪怕几个小时，或者半天——就好了。

住在皇宫里向来令人压抑烦闷，上到严苛的时间表和日程安排，下到无时无刻看守着他的护卫。比起过去的任何时候，这里的生活都更加紧张周密，即使他已经在这里生活了好几年——他已经当了好多年“国王的私生子”，而直到六个月前皇室才承认他的身份。

从那一刻起，对Nero而言，一切都在同时向着好与坏这两个极端发展，而他仍然在自己身份的剧变中努力地找寻着生活的平衡。

其中一部分，就是适应他的两个新晋贴身侍卫，自他恢复身份后不久便与他签订契约的两条战狼：Dante和Vergil。

战狼是皇室的重要伙伴——他们是十分凶猛的斗士，且众所周知的是，对与他们签订契约的人有很强的保护欲。战狼一生都陪伴着Fortuna的皇室成员，战斗、生活、直到死去。作为一名王子，一个在未来某天可能继承王位的人（如果Credo和Kyrie出了什么意外的话，毕竟他们更符合法理，是真正意义上的国王继承人。但愿这一切都不会发生），Nero有幸与两条战狼签订契约：那是一对双胞胎。

Nero很确定对方讨厌他，或者，至少是在心不在焉地敷衍他。

Vergil是双胞胎中更大的那位，这是Nero从双胞胎频频的斗嘴中得出的结论。Vergil基本忽略Nero的存在，只在绝对必要的情况下讲话；至于Dante，更年轻的这位，则表现得什么都不在乎，除开招惹他哥哥和想办法搞到下一顿饭以外，他显然对一切都不感兴趣。迄今为止他们都很好地完成了自己的任务，包括（按规定）教Nero格斗和二十四小时照看他，然而Nero和他们甚至谈不上有交情。

这让人很尴尬，真的，因为他们一直游荡在Nero周围，即使是Nero应该——至少是在他看来——单独待着的时候。就连洗澡时他们都在门外等着，搞得好像随时都可能发生危险一样。这一切对于他而言都似乎有点过火了，但Kyrie坚持认为贴身保护是必要的，一方面是因为恶魔的袭击频率正在上升，另一方面是因为邻国对于Fortuna的绝大部分都看不顺眼。因此，总的来说，尽管这一切非常糟糕，Nero还是得学着接受。

就和接受其他所有事一样。

Nero叹了一口气，用手揉了把脸。

现在多晚了？也许如果他够幸运的话，这会儿没人在厨房里，他可以偷偷摸走点吃的而不至于被人发现。考虑到他早期在Fortuna的流浪生活，直到他被Kyrie的家族找到之前，偷窃都不是什么稀罕的事，但他很多年都没这么干过了。

如果他尝试这么做，他的护卫可能会揭发他——至少Vergil看起来就像是那种不会容忍偷窃的人——思绪辗转间，他又叹了一口气。

沉重的脚步声从房间另一侧传来，让他一下从床上坐起，为自己表现出的沮丧和懊恼而感到有点害羞。当他坐起来的时候，他看见但丁穿过房间，脸上带着略微的好奇，尾巴垂在身后，懒洋洋地摇晃着【2】。经过一段时间的相处，Nero已经了解到这种举动意味着Dante感兴趣——真正意义上的，而非那种“因为实在太无聊而不得不给自己找点事情做”的感兴趣——而对方的表现让Nero有点脸红，毕竟这可能表明Dante听到了他为自己的悲惨境遇发的牢骚。

“你还好吗，kid？”Dante问到，明亮的蓝色眼睛如同检查般上下扫视了Nero的身体，可能在确定他没有受伤或者生病之类的。当Dante的目光回到他脸上的时候，他能感觉到自己的脸甚至变得更热了。

他于是将头扭向一边，试图摆脱尴尬的情绪。“我还好。”Nero回答，然后叹息着补充到：“今天真是糟透了。”

Dante笑了笑，那是一种Nero之前从未听过的、响亮而充满活力的声音，Dante的耳朵竖起，尾巴更加欢快地动了起来，带着十分明显的兴致。“是吗？不可能那么糟糕吧。”

年长的男性打量了Nero一眼，漫步走到Nero的衣橱前，靠在上面。他的姿势中有什么气质，竟然让Nero有点想和他谈谈，尽管在这之前，Nero和这个男人之间“非必须”的谈话几乎不超过五句。

但这能有什么坏处呢？只要这对双胞胎愿意，他们完全可以忽略自己。他们不像是可以离开自己身边，而自己就像一根紧绷的弦，随时都可能断掉。也许将胸中的懊恼和沮丧发泄掉一点不是个坏主意。

决定了将他现在脑袋里的想法付诸行动，Nero躺回床上，将视线重新聚焦回头顶的床幔，认为当他没有直视Dante的时候，倾诉会变得更容易些：

“今天真的很漫长。”他开口道，一只手遮住眼睛，叹息着发泄出自己越来越多的沮丧。“我觉得我受够了。Credo先是花了整整十五分钟训斥我，就因为在六七个国家议会的老古板里，我‘连一半的名字都记不住’。之后他又花了一个小时发表了关于‘文化历史对于和邻国谈判是多么重要’的长篇大论......”

Dante又笑了，声音非常大，而且Nero认为对方是真心想笑。他从自己手臂下向年长者的脸上偷偷瞟了一眼：Dante的脸上带着一抹微笑，双耳立起，尾巴保持着和来时一样的懒洋洋的小幅度来回甩动，Nero在自己对此发表意见之前挪开了视线。

从Dante身上得到这样友好的、不那么“正式”的关心......其实有点奇怪，在这样明显的关切下，他感觉有点如坐针毡。

“这怨不得你。”Dante的笑声渐渐平息，这才道：“这世界上的议会议员多到足够塞满这座倒霉的城堡——大概吧。我也不可能记住哪怕一半。”

房间那头传来一声明显带着嘲笑意味的轻哼。显然，Vergil比Nero想象中要更关注他们的谈话。这个认识让Nero放弃了自己的“小型演讲”，但Dante又笑了，Nero便决定不去过分关心Vergil此刻对他的想法——倾诉自己的烦恼让他感觉长抒了一口气。

听Dante放声大笑也......挺不错，让他打心里感到温暖和愉悦。考虑到他们之间是单纯的雇佣关系，Nero不太确定自己是否应该有这样的感觉，但他很少和Credo和Kyrie以外的人有这种友好的交谈，也许他确实有点渴望于此。

“就是这样。”Nero将手从发间穿过，一边说，一边用手指抹掉发胶——这是那位过分挑剔的发型师为了让他的头发“油光水滑”而弄上的——让自己的头发回归原本的杂乱：“我只是太累了。我甚至想不起来上一次离开这座愚蠢的城堡是什么时候。”

更糟糕的是，他的胃选择在此刻大声地抗议起来。他用余光瞥见Dante的耳朵动了动，以此来看，这人绝对听见了。“还有，我好饿。”他哼哼着补充了一句，“我真的很想出去逛哪怕一小会儿。就，呼吸点新鲜空气什么的。”

Dante若有所思地沉吟了一会儿。

在一阵沉默中，Dante向房间那头的门瞟去，看上去像是和他哥哥进行了某种无声的对话。

无论他们彼此之间交流了什么，那都一定很有趣，Nero这样猜测到。因为Dante将目光投回他身上，有点顽皮地咧嘴一笑。Dante将双手交叉放在身前，偏了偏头，好像在仔细考虑Nero的话，然后问：

“既然如此，为什么不这样做呢？”

Nero僵了僵，似有点恼怒地瞪着Dante，就像他疯了似的：“因为我不能随便出去。”

“所以，为什么不能呢？”Dante回答到，耸了耸自己宽阔的肩膀。他从衣柜边上站直了身体，穿过房间，靠近了Nero的床边；Nero随之坐了起来，这样他就可以正视对方的面庞——被Dante俯视着让他感到有点不自在。

“为什么不——因为我是个王子，记得吗？我不能随便在附近走来走去！”

“再问一遍：为什么不能呢？”

Nero开始意识到Dante现在只是在耍他，于是他瞪了男人一眼，从床上下来。谈论这件事只让他的心情更差了，毕竟他不能出去，无论Dante说了什么，这个事实只和待在城堡里的幽闭感一样让人恼火。

见Nero没搭话，Dante进一步解释道：“既然你是皇族，难道就不能自己定规矩吗？在我看来，只要你有指定的护卫在身边——也就是我们——那就没关系了。”

Nero顿住了。

真是那样吗？他几乎可以肯定这不合规矩，但他从没把自己的护卫考虑进来过。Dante听起来很愿意支持Nero的一切想法，而这足以给Nero枯燥的生活添上一点刺激，让他心中燃起叛逆的火苗，让他想要把握现在的良机。

“我猜......的确是这样？”Nero说，停止了在房间中来回踱步的行为，伸手挠了挠后脑勺，有点谨慎地朝Dante看了一眼。

“我没看出有什么不妥。”Dante耸了耸肩，语带自信：“我也不介意出去呼吸点新鲜空气。我可从没在这种烦闷的城堡里待这么久。”

房间里的另一个人选择在这时候表态了。

Nero首先听到的是一声严厉的呵斥：“Dante”，他很确定这是至少半天以来，自己第一次听到Vergil开口讲话。Nero看了眼双子中更大的这位，发现Vergil正面对着Dante，双手抱臂，表情严肃，很显然不支持自己兄弟正在策划的任何计划。

在这样的注视下，Nero感到心中的那簇小火苗渐渐熄灭了，他叹息着挪开视线——只要Vergil还在这儿，他就只能向被困在城堡里的命运低头。

然而，Dante看起来没那么容易被劝住，他慢悠悠地穿过房间，将一只胳膊搭在兄长的肩上，把对方拉到自己身边。Vergil厉声说了点什么，他的耳朵向后撇去，尾巴绷直成一条线，显然很是恼怒。但Dante似乎半点都不在乎，忽视了对方展现出的所有具有攻击性的信号，反倒是牢牢按住了Vergil，以至于后者没办法挣脱。

“别这样，Verg。出去逛逛也许对你也有好处。”Dante说，友善地拍了拍他哥哥的胸膛，得到了又一声不耐烦的呵斥。“你最近一直都挑三拣四的——”

“滚开。”

Dante当作没听见，“再说了，看看这可怜的孩子。”

听见他们提起自己，Nero脸上泛起了害羞的红晕，偏开头以掩饰自己的尴尬，一次性得到这两个人的共同关注对他而言有点太过了。Dante说话的方式显得自己很可怜，而他有点想对Dante说“拉倒吧你”......但，他现在似乎赢得了Dante的好感和赞同，他不想搞砸这一切。尤其是当关乎于自己是否能得到他们的支持，从而从这里逃出去一小会儿的时候。

Vergil保持了几秒钟令人饱受煎熬的沉默，直到他叹息了一声，从Dante的紧抓中抽身出来。“这是个糟糕的主意。”

“哈，我就知道你心肠还是很软的。”Dante说，用力地拍了拍自己兄长的背，得到了又一声尖刻低沉的咆哮。在被Vergil咬一口之前，Dante飞快地跳出了对方的攻击范围，直直地走向了Nero卧室的窗户。

他动作夸张地打开窗户，以堪称危险的姿势趴在窗框边缘，打量着周边的环境。

真就这么容易？考虑到这两个人通常对于工作的严肃态度，Nero有点不敢相信他们在没怎么被劝说的情况下就遵从了他的意愿。

考虑到自从他们被指派给自己之后，自己还没和他们任意一个人有过像样的交流，也许......也许他们本来就是这样，只是从头到尾他都没有机会发现这一点。

这个想法让他有一点愧疚——他应该努力和他们多谈几句的，尤其是在他们愿意冒着之后被斥责的风险带他出去的情况下。

如果他们被人抓住了，责任绝对会落到这对双胞胎头上。尽管Nero认为这件事其实没那么严重，他也不想成为这两人其中任意一个被Credo责怪的理由。

在Dante将半边身子都探出窗户，不知道在干嘛的同时，Nero来到自己的衣橱前，试图在里面翻找出一件不那么正式的衣服，要是有人看见了他们，起码不会第一眼就被认出来。

他最终把自己那件硬邦邦的织锦夹克换成了齐膝的海军蓝色外套，除此之外，还在外面套了一件棕色的斗篷。藏好头发是最关键的一点，否则他将非常显眼，因此他尽力将头发向后捋去，费了不少功夫将他们隐藏在斗篷的兜帽里，并用他最不起眼的搭扣将一切都固定好。

银狼在Fortuna并不常见，因此一旦被发现，Dante和Vergil的身份根本不需要任何猜测。但......没有什么规定说他们不能自己出去——前提是Nero处在合理的保护下。但愿即使有谁——例如Credo——看见了他们中的一个，也只会认为Nero正和他们中的另一个在一起，而这两兄弟只是在办某种差事。

虽然这都算不上最靠谱的托词，但现在毕竟已经是深夜，也许他们不会遇上任何人，Nero选择相信一切都会足够顺利。他花了一小段时间对着镜子检查自己，确认头发好好都地藏在兜帽里，而后便穿过房间来到了Dante身侧，向窗外望去。

Dante飞快地瞟了他一眼，点点头，对他换行头的行为表示了支持，紧接着指向了下方的一个塔顶：“从这儿下去最隐蔽。”Dante一边说，一边又向下继续指了几个落脚点。Nero随之将身子探出窗户，朝下方的地面看了一眼。

完蛋......他忘记自己的房间有多高了。

这下面至少还有四五层楼的高度，先不提这个时间点是否会有人主意到他们，但就到地面的距离就已经让他的胃一阵翻江倒海。

“就从窗户出去？”Nero顺着Dante的手势，向他手指的房顶和天蓬组成的“清晰路线”看去，显然对方没有半点紧张和不安的情绪。“具体怎么做？”

“跳下去。”

Vergil的声音从身后非常近的地方传来，把Nero吓得整个人都震了一下，他转过头去，惊讶地看着另一个男人：“不可能，你别逗我了。”

“我们不是真正意义上的人类，kid，这只是小儿科。”Dante耸耸肩，尽管Nero认为现在不是插科打诨的时候，“从五楼的窗户跳出去”这种事实在是太疯狂了。

“那我他妈的又到底该怎么下去？”

Dante笑了笑，“我会抱你下去。”

Nero咕哝了一声，靠回窗框，重新看了一眼他们所在的地方离地面到底有多远。“你疯了。”Nero全身心地相信着Dante，但这似乎有点超出他的承受范围了。哪怕只要出一点差错，他们都会狠狠地砸在地上，即使Dante听起来对于他本人的提议很有信心，Nero仍然不确定自己能否大胆一搏，将自己的生命交付到另一个人手中。

“来吧，王子殿下，活在当下。”Dante说着，拍了拍Nero的肩膀。“这样吧，Verg会先下去。如果真发生了什么可能性极小的事情——比如我让你掉下去了——他会接住你的。怎么样？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 【1】贴身侍卫：原文为two new shadows，应该是说DV像影子一样，走到哪跟到哪，直译为：适应他的两个新“影子”，这里选取较容易理解的“贴身侍卫”的说法。
> 
> 【2】尾巴：Dante和Vergil此时应该都是半人半兽的形态，即有狼尾和狼耳。


	2. Chapter 2

////Nero听见身后的Vergil急促地吸了一口气，张嘴似要反驳，但Dante给了他一个眼神，因此Vergil只是叹息了一声：“不会出事的，Nero。”

这很有说服力。

“天啊，好吧。”Nero妥协了，从窗边转过身来面对着Dante，“看来我比自己曾以为的还要急迫些，介于我同意了这个......”他深吸了一口气，下定了决心，对Dante点点头：“你想怎么——”

在他能够完整地问完之前，Dante就一把将他抱了起来，一只手臂置于他的膝弯，另一只则紧紧地搂住他的肩膀，将他整个人都抱到了Dante胸前。

Nero发出了一声不符合自己王子身份的惊呼，伸手环住了Dante的脖颈，惊慌失措地攀附着这位高大的男性。不等他发出抗议，他的护卫们就跳出了窗户，朝着下一个可以落脚的地方自由落体。

而看在上天的份上，Nero已经十分后悔了。

他们以轻到不可思议的力道落在了下方的石顶【3】上，Dante甚至几乎没发出一点儿声响，但Nero还是将他抱得更紧了，将自己的脸埋在Dante的胸膛里。

看着地面向他们飞速接近让他又害怕又难受，Nero紧闭双眼，将鼻子贴向Dante的衣领，暗中朝他记得的每一个神明——无论男女——祈祷，祈祷自己和Dante不会坠亡在城堡的庭院里。

“你还好吧？”Dante笑着说道，收紧双臂抱住Nero的同时跃过下一个屋顶。而Nero只是在他胸前点了点头，感受着周身拂过的气流，发出一声短促的哼哼。

即使处于人类的形态，战狼仍然是一种强大的生物。因此，Dante能够轻松地抱着他行动这件事并不值得惊讶。但天杀的，那也是在事情不像“仅仅依赖一个实际上算是陌生人的力量保证在屋顶间跳来跳去的安全性”一样可怕的条件下才成立。

“我们马上就到了。”Dante补充了一句。Nero考虑了一下要不要飞快地瞟一眼四周来确认Dante所说的话，随即他立刻打消了这个念头，坚定地把自己继续窝在Dante胸前。

其实，被Dante这样抱着......也还不错。

即使事情早已脱离了“有一点儿恐怖”的范畴，但Dante的坚定而有力地环抱着他；他的脸颊能感受到Dante宽阔的胸膛，手臂环绕下的肩膀强壮结实。而就在他脸颊贴住的地方，Dante的心脏平稳地跳动着，和紧抱住他的温暖怀抱一样让人安心。Nero轻柔的叹息了一声，放任自己享受与另一个人接触的片刻。

Nero已经孤身一人生活了足够长的时间，明白自己不应当沉溺于像这样的事情，但他无法控制自己。但在经历了沮丧的一天、又为了短暂的自由而不得不忍受跳跃前行的不适之后，他认为自己应当被允许沉浸在这样的接触中，只要不让这件事成为惯例，那就没什么关系，因为他怀疑Dante很快就会养成抱着他到处闲逛的习惯。而说实话，这很尴尬。

不过，如果只抱几分钟，至少......这是没关系的。

“你现在可以把他放下来了，Dante。”Vegil听上去有些恼怒——Nero几乎可以从他的声音里想象出他冷眼含怒的样子——于是Nero把脸从Dante的胸膛挪开，看了一眼他们周围的环境。他后知后觉地发现他们已经不再于屋顶间跳跃，而是在地面上悠闲地行走着。

“不清楚，他看上去挺喜欢被我抱着。”Dante回答，低下头，用一种绝对可以被Nero自信地称之为欠揍的表情看着他：“你没端着一副王子的架子的时候其实很可爱。”

Nero朝Dante的胸膛上掴了一巴掌作为报复，在Dante的臂弯中扭动着试图挣脱。

该死的，他之前甚至没意识到他们已经重新回到地面了，而他能感觉到自己的脸像着了火似的发烫——这太尴尬了，他居然任由Dante几乎无缘无故地抱着自己！

Dante轻笑着放开他，Nero失去平衡地跌跌撞撞走了两步，最后终于站稳了，猛然回头瞪向Dante。

“你没告诉我我们已经离开城堡了！”Nero怒气冲冲地说，为Dante没提醒他而感到恼火。嘟囔了一句“蠢货”，Nero转过身去环顾四周，尝试着通过比较自己的房间所在来确认现在所处的方位。

看起来，如果远处隐约可辨的连绵的黑暗森林能作为证据的话，他们已经从南侧离开了城堡的范围。明月高悬夜空，照亮他周围的的一切，令他不用马灯或者火把就能看清楚。

在经历了这么长时间的度日如年之后，他第一次感觉到了自由。

然而，直到现在，他才发现自己完全不知道该去哪。

蹙了蹙眉，他四处张望了一下，但除了开阔的草地、一条孤零零的狭窄土路——贸易来往一般在北边，而不是南边——以及远处的一座农场以外，的确没什么可看的。

Dante和Vergil都在等待他的下一步动作，他们共同的注视刺痛着Nero的后颈。他叹息了一声，挠了挠后脑勺，将斗篷向自己脸前抓了一把来掩饰自己的害羞，说到：“我，呃，我不知道现在该做什么。”

双胞胎都发出了轻微的声音作为回应，Vergil显然有些生气，而Dante则明显被逗乐了。紧接着Dante走到Nero身边，将一只手放到他肩上，“别担心，我想我有个主意。”他转向Vergil，朝树林的方向含糊地挥了挥另一只手示意：“你还记得我们之前去过的那个地方吗？”

Nero忍不住好奇地观察着Vergil的反应。这对双胞胎从来不在Nero周围谈论起他们的过去，除了书面记录上的他们的军事履历和身为保镖的职责（他曾在他们第一次签订契约时读过这些）之外，Nero对他们几乎一无所知。

显然，无论Dante说了什么，Vergil都已经想起来了，因为他的眼睛在不自觉中睁大了些，而后轻哼了一声，朝树林的方向望去。

“记得。”Vergil缓慢地、若有所思地说，像品尝美酒一般仔细斟酌着吐出这两个字。那一瞬间，他的脸上露出了某种表情，但没等Nero看清楚，他就已经收敛了神色，思绪朝由Dante的建议勾起的某种回忆飘去。

沉默在他们之间蔓延。几息后，Dante走了几步离开Nero身侧，来到Vergil身侧，两肩相抵。

“应该没多远。”Dante在Vergil身侧交叉抱臂，短暂犹豫之后才道。他迟疑的时间太短，以至于Nero不确定对方是出于故意还是无意。而后Dante离Vergil远了点，踮起脚尖转了个身，动作夸张地挥舞了一下手臂，双臂舒展，朝森林的方向示意：“你想去吗？”

这个问题显然是在问Nero。他沉吟了一下，咬咬唇，目光在自己的两个贴身侍卫之间逡巡，而后望向身后的城墙。直到他最终做出决定——说实话，这很难算是个“决定”，鉴于它出自一时冲动，又明显欠缺考虑——他本也不打算走多远。该死的，就算是在城堡的庭院里走走他都满足了。

然而，现在他得到了“再走远一点”的选择，兴奋在心头逐渐升起，令他踮了踮脚，“当然。”

“你载他过去，Vergil。”Dante说到，再次转过身背对着他们。伴随着一小段助跑了，他的身体颤动了两下，便转换成了狼的形态。

又向前扑了几步远，Dante回过头来，龇牙而笑，探出舌头，这样嬉闹般的举动与他巨大的、堪称骇人的体型形成鲜明的对比。“要比比谁先到吗？”

Nero已经见过足够多次战狼们转换形态，新鲜感早已被消磨了不少，但Dante和Vergil是与众不同的，而Nero忍不住为他们月光下闪烁着熹微光芒的银色毛发而惊叹。Vergil的转换要流畅很多，没有那么多戏剧性的夸张动作，但他也并未因此而逊色。他的狼形态同样巨大且令人惊骇，尤其是他靠近的时候。

Nero花了点时间来欣赏两兄弟的外形，以及从他们身上发散出的、几乎呈实质的魔力，这才走近Vergil。后者在草坪上伏低身体，方便Nero骑到他背上。

爬到一条战狼——尤其是像Vergil这样体型庞大的战狼——的背上不是什么容易的事，但Nero已经练习了很多次，况且他也很擅长类似的“户外活动”，因此他没怎么费功夫就做到了。一等到他在背上坐好，Vergil便站了起来，没给Nero留多少时间令他想起要抓牢，就小跑来到Dante身边。

“你知道你会输，弟弟。”Vergil道，将头转向Dante，并短暂而玩闹似的用牙齿咬了咬对方的耳朵。Dante将他顶回去，用头撞了一下Vergil的下颔，紧接着后退几步，将自己的身体伏低、贴近地面。

“当然了，就和上次一样，对吧？”【4】

Vergil没有回话了，Nero笑出了声，在Vergil的背上坐稳，手牢牢抓住Vergil脖颈周围厚厚的毛。幸运的是，他习惯在骑马时不用任何马具——他从来都不喜欢用那些玩意儿，在Nero眼里，那些扣紧它们的颈部的、奇奇怪怪的装置是个特别残忍的东西——因此他并无不适地跨坐着，拍了拍Vergil的身侧，让对方知道自己已经准备好了。

“帮我们倒计时，王子殿下。”Dante说。

Nero点点头，从五开始倒数。

在他吐出“一”这个字的那一瞬间，他们出发了，有如离弦之箭一般狂野地撕裂开阔的原野。

这简直太让人兴奋了。

他们的眼里只有这场较量，不顾一切地向前奔跑着，专注而坚决，银色的残影掠过黑暗的平原。风从他们身旁呼啸而过，拉扯着Nero肩上的斗篷，将他的兜帽拽了下来，但他根本不在乎，他此刻只感到无比的自由。

当Dante超过他和Vergil，且伴随着顽皮的吠声，用尾巴拍打Vergil的吻部之时，他放声笑了起来；他将胸膛贴上Vergil的脊背，悄悄地鼓舞他，用坚定的话语表示支持。

他们冲入茂密的森林，丛生层叠的灌木发出被踏过的吱呀声，在飞速掠过的树木间瞥向彼此，就像穿过旷野那般毫不费劲地穿越树林。

自他们签订契约后，Nero不止一次地惊叹于他们显而易见的娴熟技巧与强大力量；他也无数次想弄明白为什么他们会被选中成为自己的战狼——他们这样拥有如此强大力量的生物应当对一位真正意义上的国王效忠。

当他们跃入一片开阔的林中空地，伴随着一声柔软声响，在干树叶与缠生灌木铺成的地面上着陆时，他就将这些思绪抛到了九霄云外。Dante紧跟在他和Vergil后面到达，在他们身旁停下刹车时一阵打滑，扬起一大片树叶和树枝；与此同时，还发出了一声Nero怀疑是笑声的声音——尽管，考虑到对方仍然处在狼的形态，很难说他是不是真的笑了。

Vergil在Nero下方沉重地喘息着，舌头吊在嘴边，肋骨伴随喘息沉沉地抵着Nero的双腿。然而尽管他精疲力竭，却似乎对自己显得很是满意。他的头高高扬起，尾巴摆动的速度比Nero之前见过的任何时候都还要快。

“看起来，我还是更快的那个。”一等到恢复了足够的呼吸，Vergil就立刻说到。Dante挥爪挠他，拍打他的腰腿，力道足以让Vergil有所感觉，但不会造成伤害。

“还以为给你添点格外的‘货物’会让我有优势，看来事实并非如此。这孩子肯定还是太瘦了。”Dante说，用头去撞Vergil的脑袋；他们互相啃咬着，Nero于是轻轻地拍了拍Vergil的脖子，Dante的利齿离他的双腿有点太近了，让他心里有点发怵。

“小心点，你们两个。”Nero道，此时Vergil似乎想起了自己并不是一个人，在他身下僵住了。“在你俩忘乎所以之前先让我下去，我可不想卷入你们即将进行的任何‘竞争’。”

Vergil发出了一声低沉的、几乎带着歉意的低声咆哮，伏低身体。Nero从他背后滑下来，再次回到坚实的地面上。刚才的比赛并非不愉快，此刻他热血沸腾，血管里充斥着肾上腺素，但他也很乐意回到地面上，用自己的双脚行动。

只消飞快地环顾一圈，就会发现这片区域一定是一片农庄，很有些年头那种——树木之间夹着一座半倒塌的木屋，他能勉强辨认出旁边有一口石井，在黑暗中，石井的形状模糊不清。这片林中空地似乎是人为开辟的，它的尺寸规模太过标准了；这里的树木种类也和森林北边的大部分树木不同。

Nero认为自己认出了这些树，向它们走去。而当他意识到这些正是自己所期望的苹果树时，他发出了一声小小的欢呼。

上面甚至还结着苹果。

“天哪。”Nero低声道，像悄悄接近猎物的捕食者一样在树下盘旋。在刚刚的兴奋中，他已经忘了自己有多饿了，而享受一些新鲜水果的可能性让他垂涎三尺。

有一根看起来特别结实的树枝垂得很低，只要他跳起来就能够到。

于是他这么做了，将树枝作为杠杆，爬进树枝之间，用昏暗月光下可辨的饱满、新鲜的水果将自己包围起来。

“我想这儿以前是个农场，我们之前经常到这里来。我得说，这是个不错的藏身之处。”Dante在他下方说道，Nero向下看去，他的同伴蹲坐在地上，脸转向Nero的方向，双眼在黑暗中璨璨发光。

这看上去几乎有些诡异——Nero抑制住自己的颤抖，把注意力集中到摘下一个挂在脑门旁边特别饱满的苹果这件事上，津津有味地啃着它，以此分散注意力。

有时候，他会忘记Dante和Vergil是恶魔；有个提醒也许是件好事。

Nero点点头，“是的。”他用空闲的那只手挠了挠后脑勺，挪开视线，清了清嗓子：“谢谢你们带我出来。”

Dante倒在草地上滚来滚去，好像在试图挠一个很难挠到的瘙痒处。即使久违的愉快让Nero胸膛和脸庞都泛起暖意，他仍然为对方的行为而叹息了一声。

这头蠢狼肯定会把身上弄得很脏。而Nero真不太想和自己的清洁女佣解释，为什么会有一条沾满泥土和干草的踪迹直通自己的房间。

“不客气。”Dante一边说，一边继续在掉落一地的苹果中打着滚儿。“我在那儿也闲的发慌。”

在Nero得以对此发表看法之前，Dante翻身趴下，补充说：“嘿，给我扔一个苹果过来。”

Nero照做了，将一个苹果直直朝着Dante脸上扔过去，后者用嘴在空中接住了它，咬合时发出一声响亮的咔嚓声，听起来像是只快速而用力的咬了一口，就把整个苹果给吞了下去。见他再次张开嘴，舌头垂在一边，耳朵前立，带着明显的期盼时，Nero又扔给他两个苹果。Dante嘴中发出的、响亮的水果被咬碎的声音让Nero笑着摇头。

这是他和两兄弟以不那么正式的、放松的身份相处过的最长的时间，而他惊讶地发现这两兄弟是多么的......好吧，多么的悠闲随和。即使是Vergil似乎也很享受当下，尽管他显然在尽自己的最大努力假装自己不开心——自从他们在这片空地安顿下来，Nero已经好几次看到Vergil的尾巴懒洋洋地摇晃着——他现在正侧身躺着，舒展四肢，头枕在一堆树叶上。

也许他们应该常常像这样出来，把这种活动当作一个习惯。只有上帝知道Nero多爱从烦闷压抑的生活中短暂逃离，早些时候的紧张和压力已经释放了出来，留下的只有放松和满足，意味着他已不虚此行。

然而，这一刻并没有持续太久。

Dante站了起来，在他哥哥周围徘徊，“我要恶作剧”几个大字明晃晃地写在身上。Vergil当然意识到了，他睁开一只淡淡发光的眼睛，用一种能融化冰川的眼神凝视着对方，但Dante似乎对此完全免疫，继续缓慢地绕着Vergil打转。

Vergil冲他咆哮了一声，Dante立刻咆哮回来。有一刻，双方都没有动作，直到Dante伏低自己的前半部分身体，贴近地面，仅在一瞬间就扑了出去。

他们翻滚扭打在了一起，银白的毛发凌乱地卷成一团，四肢胡乱摆动踢踹，紧紧地咬着对方，就仿佛一息以前的和平共处都不存在似的。但他们似乎都不是在真正地厮打，因此Nero只是带着自己轻微的好奇心，一边看戏、一边啃另一个苹果，满足于让他们暂时做他们想做的事情。

他之前见过这对双胞胎干仗——大多是口头上的，偶尔他们也会在格斗训练中互相举剑相斗——此时此刻也和之前一样，他们的眼里只有彼此。

即使是在狼的形态下，他们的动作仍然流畅而协调，就像他们之间有一种无需出口的语言，来告诉对方自己下一步的行动。这一幕令人印象深刻、难以忘怀，甚至有一点令人生畏，毕竟他此刻就身处于他们这种清晰明确的联系之中，

没过多久，他们的“战斗”就转移到了森林里。Dante充满活力的吠叫和周围干枯树叶发出的嘎吱嘎吱声是判断他俩去了哪儿的唯一迹象。Nero独自待在空地上——真正的独自一人，这是他“升格”成为王子之后的第一次——他闭上双眼，头倚靠在树干上，很快就沉浸在凉爽的初秋空气和苹果的清香中，满足地叹了一口气。

也许，随着时间的推移，他会在“当王子”这件事情上做得更好，就像Kyrie坚持认为的那样。Nero希望在和他们生活这么长的时间的时间后，他至少能做好为最基本的一些事物准备。但直到目前为止，他的新生活还没有一个环节是轻松的，而他正在努力想象它变得轻松的那一天。

他仍然不适合做一名皇族，而他认为无论Kyrie和Credo的家族为他做了多少，他的心态都不会动摇。当一个人在市井间长大，在某一天亲眼见到与自己截然相反的一种生活时，他将很难心甘情愿地适应这种生活方式。

而这就是为什么我必须做得更好，他想。如果一个人知道伴随着穷困勉强度日是什么滋味，那么他就能够给Fortuna王室带来一个它极度缺乏的视角。如果他不得不继续这样生活下去，那么他就必须尽最大努力把它做到最好。也许他真的能改变些什么——这个想法让他静静地笑了起来，对他自己。

因为......是的，会有那一天的。

Nero叹了一口气，把斗篷裹得更紧了。

最好的情况是，Credo成为国王，Kyrie处理Nero讨厌的所有外交事务，而他可以离开这里，去做自己想做的事情。也许是去旅行，或者从军，去到前线和恶魔战斗。他甚至不明白为什么他们一开始就决定正式收养自己，因为他已经是一个非正式的家庭成员了，而这么做的原因似乎很复杂——如果他在皇宫里听到的其他人的传言可信的话。这是一个谜题，他仍然在努力找出答案，尽管在过去的六个月里，他在这方面都只取得了令人沮丧的进展。

随着时间的流逝，月亮缓缓地隐入环绕空地的树冠中。Nero并未注意到这些，只有从附近的某个地方传来接近的脚步声，才将他从瞌睡中拉出来。他睁开双眼，看见Dante和Vergil从树林中走出来，他们并肩而行，再次以人类的形态出现。Dante微笑着说了些什么，轻松而悠闲，而Vergil为他所说的话摇摇头——虽然，很明显，他也玩得挺开心。总是萦绕在他身旁的紧张感缓和了不少，令他的姿势更加随意了。

很好。Nero很高兴这此出行对他们是件好事，就和对他自己一样——否则他会为把对方拖到这里来而感到愧疚，得知他们玩得很开心对他而言再好不过了。

“准备回去了吗？”Dante一到Nero打盹儿的那棵树下就开口问到。Nero从树枝上跳下来，扑通一声落地，然后把胳膊举过头顶，以缓解自己随地打盹儿引起的难受的紧绷感——这盹打得不是时候，真的——并顺带掩饰自己打哈欠的举动。

“当然。我可不想让Credo发现我不在自己该在的地方，然后再训我两个小时。”

回去的路上没有发生什么意外，他们走得有些慢，精疲力竭，但又心满意足，这使得他们的步伐比离开城堡时悠闲得多。回到城堡里比离开要难不少，但他们回来的时候已经很晚了，大多数的护卫都很疲惫，因此也很容易被Dante分散注意力，让Vergil和Nero轻而易举就溜了过去（这样的懈怠对于城堡的安保而言可能不是什么好事，如果不是Nero正在利用这一点，他肯定会给Credo打小报告——但是......嘿，一堆护卫中有那么一两个马虎人并没有那么糟糕）

当他们回到Nero的住处时，Nero的眼皮已经很沉了。他的行动从深夜开始就变得迟缓，而他的侍者肯定会在黎明前就叫醒他，那时候他一定会后悔的。但Nero可以肯定，从长远来看，这次出行值得用之后一整天的过度疲惫来交换。

Vergil率先扔下了护卫的工作，留Dante在Nero睡觉的时候站岗。Nero在门口停住了脚步，看着Vergil离开。

他迟疑了片刻，若有所思地咬了咬嘴唇，道：“再次感谢你们。”然后轻轻地鞠了一躬，身份地位的差距并不意味着他不能在应该的时候表现出适当的感谢。

这一举动让Vergil在半路停了下来，两兄弟的小卧室就在Nero的起居室旁边。Dante笑着把手放在Nero的肩头。

“嘿，我都说了不用谢。”但丁说着，轻轻地捏了捏尼禄的肩膀，然后放开了他。Dante对他的随意举止展现出的漫不经心可能不太符合礼节，但Nero不会阻止他。因为在经历这一晚之后，他已经逐渐喜欢上这个人了。这感觉很好，他是指，被当作一个普通人对待，而不仅仅是一个皇室成员。

“好吧，呃，无论如何还是谢谢，我认真的。”Nero转过身去拉开卧室的门，回头瞥了一眼他的两个护卫，飞快地点了点头。

Vergil平静地回应道：“晚安，Nero。”

Nero回到房间里，面颊因尴尬而发烫，他不想过分深究自己胃里传来的翻腾感。

从各方面考虑来看，至少他的一天中有一部分过得很好：他久违得得到了平静，他们就像一条温暖的毯子一样包裹着他，作为交换，他愿意应付他们的小远足带来的任何后果。这也是几个月以来第一次，他对未来充满了期待。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 【3】石顶：原文为awning，意为门窗上面的遮阳篷，雨篷，考虑到可以承载Dante和Nero两个人的重量，此处的雨篷应该是石制的，故译为“石顶”。
> 
> 【4】“当然了，就和上次一样，对吧”：显然上次Vergil输了。


End file.
